The Malfoy Twins
by Andrea-MBP
Summary: Los Malfoy: una familia de magos oscuros. Una maldición que separa a dos gemelos, pero no para siempre. El destino los llevara al mismo lugar... a todos Historia con varios Slytherins. RR!
1. La separacion

Disclaimer: Los bichos de Harry Potter no me pertenecen bla bla bla bla son de la Rowling bla bla. ' Capitulo Nº1: La separación ' 

27 de septiembre de 1980, eran las 11:30 de la noche y una mujer se encontraba a punto de dar a luz. Afuera en la sala de espera estaba el esposo de esta mujer esperando tener noticias de su esposa y futuro heredero.

Eran ya las 11:51 cuando nació un bebe, era un hermoso varón, su piel blanca, sus ojos de un bello color gris y su cabello platinado.

A las 11.57 nació el segundo bebe, era una hermosa niña idéntica a su hermano.

El doctor sale de la sala de parto y le dice al hombre que estaba impaciente por obtener noticias

Lucius, Narcissa esta bien y eres padre de dos hermosos mellizos

Al decir esto la sonrisa de Lucius Malfoy desapareció sin dejar rastro

Mellizos?- pregunto sin darle crédito a sus oídos

Si, mellizos acaso no es maravilloso?- pregunto el doctor alegremente sin notar la expresión de la cara de Lucius

Si, genial- le dijo con un hilo de voz

Como iba a ser maravilloso que Narcissa hubiera tenido mellizos, eran un verdadero... desastre.

Según una leyenda de la familia Malfoy cada vez que un miembro de la familia tuviera gemelos (N/A: o mellizos como en este caso) era terrible ya que los bebes estaban malditos y la única forma de romper esta maldición era abandonar a uno de los dos bebes antes de ponerle un nombre.

Cuando Lucius entro a la habitación vio a su esposa desconcertado y ella le devolvió la misma mirada.

Que vamos hacer?- pregunto Narcissa mirando a los dos bebes

No nos queda otro remedio que...

Pero no pudo terminar porque en ese momento entro en la habitación la madre de Lucius, Hilda (N/A: se lee Jilda) Malfoy

Aaaiii pero que ternura, son mellizos- dijo Hilda con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Que te pasa madre es una desgracia- dijo Lucius seriamente- Son mellizos

No me digas que vas hacerle caso a esa estúpida leyenda Lucius- dijo ella todavía más seria que su hijo

Pues si madre

Y a cual de los dos piensas abandonar?- dijo enfadada- No crees que los dos tienes derecho a llevar el honorable apellido Malfoy?

Todavía no sabemos cual de los dos será madre pero tenlo por seguro que uno de los dos será- dijo Lucius mirando a su madre y tratando de comprender porque se había puesto de esa manera.

Pues si es eso lo que piensas hacer no cuentes con mi apoyo -dijo Hilda poniéndose histérica y saliendo de la habitación azotando la puerta al cerrarla. Sabia que nada de lo que ella dijera aria de cambiar a su hijo de opinión. "Tenia que ser tan testarudo como su padre"-pensó

En la habitación Lucius y Narcissa decidían a cual de los dos iban a abandonar y llegaron a la conclusión después de una larga discusión que a la que abandonarían seria a la niña.

Lucius salió del hospital a hurtadillas con la niña en brazos, camino unos cuantos minutos en dirección opuesta al hospital hasta llegar a un bosque. Llego a uno pequeño claro en el cual dejo a la niña durmiendo. Cuando Lucius estuvo lo suficientemente lejos una criatura un poco más grande que la bebe, que llevaba puesta una capucha negro recogió a la niña del suelo, la abrigo con una manta y se la llevó.

Fash back

Llamo la señora?-pregunto una criatura

Si, quiero que me hagas un favor, puedes?-pregunto la mujer

Claro que si señora Hilda para Rokford es un placer servirla, solo dígame lo que quiera y yo lo are con mucho gusto señora-dijo el elfo domestico haciendo una pequeña reverencia

Quiero que sigas a Lucius, él va a salir del hospital probablemente con un bebe en las manos, lo que tienes que hacer es seguirlo hasta que deje el bebe, recogerlo y traérmelo sin que nadie te vea, de acuerdo?-dijo Hilda procurando que nadie más a parte de Rokford la oyera.

El elfo asistió con la cabeza y salió del despacho sigilosamente tomó su capucha, se la puso y salió por la puerta trasera de La Mansión.

Fin del fash back

Ella estaba esperando impaciente el regreso de Rokford, quería tener a su nieto finalmente en sus brazos. Unos minutos más tarde la puerta del despacho se abrió sigilosamente y el elfo domestico entro con un bulto en los brazos. Hilda Malfoy se levando de su silla y se dirigió a donde estaba el elfo, tomó al pequeño bulto en sus brazos dedicando un gracia al elfo, descubrió al bebe y se encontró con su nieta. Era tan hermosa, definitivamente había heredado la tez y los ojos dignos de un Malfoy.

Rokford empaca tus pertenencias nos tenemos que ir de aquí lo antes posible- dijo Hilda todavía contemplando a su nieta- Pero nadie puede enterarse así que date prisa nos tenemos que ir antes que de las tres de la mañana.

El elfo no pregunto nada, se dirigió de inmediato a su cuarto a empacar sus pocas cosas, mientras que Hilda subía a su dormitorio para empacar sus pertenecía. Cuando llegó a su habitación cerro la puerta y acostó a Paris (N/A: por si aun no lo han entendido así le puso Hilda Malfoy a su nieta) en su cama y al otro lado puso su maleta y le lanzo un hechizo que era para aumentar la capacidad de la maleta y con otro hechizo más e hizo que todas sus cosa se colocaran en orden dentro de esta, la cerro y la coloco en el suelo junto a ella y se dirigió a su mostradora busco un papel y pluma y le escribió una carta a su hijo y abrió una cajita y tomó una pequeña esfera que estaba dentro, se dirigió nuevamente a su cama, cogió a su nieta con un brazo y en la otra mano la varita.

Flipendo-susurró apuntando con la varita a su maleta la cual se elevo.

Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina adonde ya se encontraba Rokford.

Vamonos-le dijo Hilda a al elfo y salieron por la puerta trasera de La Mansion y salieron al amplio jardín, se dirigieron a unos matorrales y se colocaron detrás de el.

Sostén un momento mi maleta Rokford-dijo Hilda

Saco de su bolsillo la esfera

Solo tienes que tocarlo y nos llevara a nuestro destino-explico Hilda a Rokford, toco la esfera como pudo porque tenia el pequeño bulto de el y la maleta de Hilda en la mano y una luz en espiral los rodeo y en un instante se encontraba en un lugar totalmente diferente, estaban frente a una casa igual de majestuosa que la habían dejado en Inglaterra solo que ahora se encontraban en Italia, en un valle y detrás de la casa había un lago. Entraron a la casa

Ven, dame mi maleta- le pidió Hilda a Rokford y este se la entregó

Hilda subió las escaleras con su nieta en brazos y se dirigió a la habitación que iba a ser el cuarto de Paris la acostó en la cuna salió del cuarto dejando la puerta abierta y se fue a su habitación y con un hechizo desempaco todo. Bajo las escaleras y se encontró con que Rokford todavía estaba en el mismo lugar en donde lo había dejado.

Rokford, ven sígueme- le dijo Hilda al elfo indicándole el camino. Llegaron a una habitación algo grande en la planta baja de la casa-Este es tu cuarto Rokford.

Señora Hilda, es un cuarto muy grande para Rokford-dijo el elfo admirando la grandeza del cuarto

Es lo menos que te mereces-le dijo Hilda al elfo domestico-desempaca y te espero el en despacho

Si señora-le contestó

Diez minutos después, Rokford apareció en el despacho

Perdone a Rokford por la demora Señora Hilda-dijo Rokford muy apenado-es que Rokford todavía no conoce muy bien esta casa señora

No te preocupes, te llame por que creo que te mereces una explicación. La razón por la que estamos aquí es porque, como ya sabes mi hijo Lucius y mi queridísima -sarcástica- nuera Narcissa decidieron abandonar a Paris por lo de esa estúpida leyenda de la familia, creo que ya la conoces.

Si señora Rokford la conoce-dijo el elfo domestico

Le deje un carta a Lucius explicándole que dejaba La Mansión y me vendría a vivir aquí-le explico calmada-pero nadie, absolutamente nadie puede enterar de que yo tengo a mi nieta conmigo y mucho menos esos dos (refiriéndose a su hijo y a su queridísima nuera) para ellos Paris no existe, entendido?-le preguntó

Si señora- contesto el elfo domestico

-OK de puedes ir, mañana comienza como el mayor domo de esta casa, yo me encargare de conseguir tres elfos domésticos más que te ayuden con la casa. Vete a descansar que yo me ocupo de Paris-dijo esto porque Paris había comenzado a llorar.

Narcissa regrese-le informó Lucius a su esposa

Que paso? Ya la dejaste?- preguntó

Si, ahora solo falta deshacemos del doctor-dijo Lucius

Que tienes planeado?-preguntó Narcissa

De eso me encargo yo, no te preocupes querida-dijo Lucius sacando su varita.

Que estas esperando para llamar al doctor?-le pregunto Narcissa a su esposo con una sonrisa en el rostro, la cual fue devuelta

Doctor puede venir un momento?-le pregunto Lucius al doctor que estaba solo en el pasillo

Sí claro-respondió este

El doctor entro en la habitación y Lucius cerro la puerta con llave.

Ya les pusieron nombre a los bebes?-pregunto el doctor

Si, se va a llamar Draco-respondió Narcissa que estaba acostada en la cama con Draco en los brazos

Y la niña como se va a llamar? ...Dónde esta?-pregunto el doctor notando que en la habitación no estaba la niña

-Eeehhh... doctor-dijo Lucius tocando al doctor por el hombro y apuntándole con la varita en el corazón-Avada Kedavra-susurro Lucius y una luz verde salió del la punta de la varita y el doctor cayó en el suelo muerto

10 días después...

Ya Lucius había encontrado la carta de su madre diciendo que se había ido de la casa con Rokford y que no pensaba regresar. La verdad es que a Lucius Malfoy no le importaba ya que estaba muy feliz con su "único" hijo.

Es día en el desayuno había llegado un paquete para Draco departe de su abuela. Era una pequeña caja que contenía la mitad de un relicario, Narcissa trato de abrirlo pero por lo que pudo ver solo se abría cuando se juntaban las dos mitades. El relicario era de plata y tenia unas iniciales grabadas D.M. y Lucius se lo puso a Draco el en cuello.

En la mansión de Hilda Polarys viuda de Malfoy en Italia. Hilda le estaba poniendo la otro mitad del relicario a Paris pero esta tenia la iniciales P.M.

Hola! Weno este es el primer capitulo de mi fic.

1º le quiero dar mil gracias a mis amigas Yorusita por el summary y a Alexa. L.Q.D.

Espero que les allá gusto y xfas dejes REVIEWS!

Çiaito,

Andrea-MBP

Miembro oficial de "La Orden Draconiana" y la S.S.S


	2. El reencuentro

**Disclaimer:** Los bichos de Harry Potter no me pertenecen bla bla bla bla son de la Rowling bla bla.

'**Capitulo Nº2: El reencuentro'**

Harry Potter era un estudiante que cursaba su cuarto año en el colegio de Hogwards de magia y hechicería que estaba hablando muy animadamente con sus dos mejores amigos: Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley en el gran comedor.

Estaban apunto de entrar los alumnos que ingresarían al nuevo año escolar. El profesor Flitwick coloco el taburete y sobre este el sombrero seleccionador frente a la mesa de profesores. De repente entro la profesora McGonagall seguida por una fila de estudiantes.

Pasaran al frente cuando mencione sus nombres -explicó la profesora McGonagall a los estudiantes de primero.

Harry no escucho nada de la selección de repente a lo lejos unos cuantos aplausos pero el resto nada porque su atención se había fijado en la ultima chica de la fila. Esta no parecía ser de primero, Harry le podía calcular su misma edad. Era tan hermosa, su largo cabello oscuro le llegaba a media espalda, sus ojos eran grises oscuro (N/A: a diferencia de los de Draco que son de una tonalidad mucho mas clara, los de Paris son casi negros) que contrastaba a la perfección con su tez pálida. Tenía una elegancia natural que cautivaba.

Y así continuo la selección hasta que llamaron a la chica de la que Harry había estado pendiente toda la selección.

Paris Mal... Mal... ¿¿Malfoy?-dijo la profesora McGonagall no estando muy segura de lo que decía

En todo el gran comedor se oyó un murmullo.

Malfoy? –Preguntó en voz alta Harry más para si mismo que para los demás.

Al otro lado del gran comedor hasta el mismo Draco Malfoy estaba confundido.

Paris Malfoy caminó hacia el taburete y se sentó en él, sin importarle los murmullos que se habían iniciado cuando la profesora leyó su nombre.

McGonagall le iba a poner el sombrero seleccionado cuando fue interrumpida por Dumbledore.

Minerva espera un segundo por favor, quiero informarles que la señorita Paris Malfoy (reafirmo) pasara automáticamente a cuarto año en la casa que sea seleccionada-explicó el profesor Dumbledore

El sombrero todavía estaba a la altura del abdomen de la profesora McGonagall cuando gritó...

SLYTHERIN!

La mesa de los Slytherin estalló en aplausos. Paris se paró y se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó al lado de uno de primero. De repente alguien le toco el hombro

Hola, soy Pansy Parkinson

Mucho gusto, Paris Malfoy-dijo estrechando la manos que la chica le tendía.

Ven siéntate conmigo

Claro

Paris se paró y se fue siguiendo a Pansy. Esta ultima le dijo a un muchacho robusto que se corriera, este la obedeció y les hizo un espacio lo suficientemente grande en el cual cupieron las dos.

Paris, te presento a Karina Mooty, Nazz Glover y Millicent Bulstrode (N/A: así se escribe?)

Mucho gusto-dijo Paris

Igualmente-contestaron las demás

Paris te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Claro... Nazz cierto?- la chica de larga cabellera roja y ojos verde azulados afirmó con la cabeza.

Eres... –comenzó

Eres familia de Draco Malfoy?-se le adelanto la chica de ojos miel y cabello chocolate que le presentaron como Karina Mooty.

-De quien?... No

-Segura? Porque se parecen bastante

-Sí

Ey Draco, eres familia de la bellesura que esta allá?-preguntó Blaise Zabini señalando a Paris

No- respondió tajante

Seguro? Porque se... –Draco le lanzo una mirada acecina y este se cayó (N/A: poeshito de mi Blaisito)

Draco a donde vas?- le preguntó Blaise a Draco ya que este se había puesto de pie

-Voy a preguntarle algo a la nueva

Pst... Pansy ahí viene tu amor platónico- le dijo Karina mientras las otras dos chica reían por lo bajo.

Oye, quiero hablar contigo-le dijo Draco a Paris groseramente

Para que? Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar que yo sepa-le contestó ella en el mismo tomo.

"Vaya esta chica tiene carácter se parece a... Pero Draco que estas pensando concéntrate en el punto, cual era?... así como vas a dejar que esta insolente te hable así, tu eres Draco Malfoy... buena ella también es una Malfoy pero..."

Tu a mi no me hablas así, no sabes con quien te estas metiendo, soy Draco...

-Mira, me importa muy poco quien seas, y si vamos a eso de quien se esta metiendo con quien, tu eres el que no sabe con quien se esta metiendo-dijo poniéndose de pie y encarando a Draco.

En ese momento la mirada fría y la oscura chocaron en un impacto de intenso desagrado

Ustedes dos son familia?-preguntó Millicent

NO-contestaron los dos al unísono pero sin romper el contacto visual.

"Lo que tiene de hermosa lo tiene en carácter"-pensó Zabini que estaba detrás de su amigo contemplando la escena

Arreglamos esto luego Malfoy-dijo Draco fijándose que todo el gran comedor los observaba, le dio la espalda a la chica y se sentó en su lugar varios puestos más allá.

Engreído-dijo lo suficientemente alto para que Draco la escuchara.

Arrogante-dilo él de la misma manera

Paris perdona la descortesía de mi amigo, mucho gusto mi nombre es Blaise Zabini-le dijo Blaise con una sonrisa en la cara

-Paris Malfoy-le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa y sentándose en su puesto

Al otro lado del gran comedor...

Miren, problemas familiares- dijo Deam Thomas al resto de sus amigos señalando la escena que montaban los dos slytherins

Creen que lo sean?

Puedes ser que si y pedes ser que no-dijo Neville Longbottom

Porque si y porque no?-preguntó Ron

Si, porque ese apellido no es común, y no porque Lucius Malfoy solo tuvo un hijo y además él no tiene hermanos, claro que yo sepa-respondió Neville

Si pero además se parecen bastante, no lo creen?-dijo Ginny Weasley

Parecerse?-preguntó Harry dejando de contemplar por fin a Paris

Si Harry míralos bien... lo vez, son idénticos-dijo Ginny

Si, Ginny tiene razón son prácticamente idénticos-dijo Hermione viendo a los dos Malfoy.

Si, pero ella es hermosa-susurró Harry

Que dijiste Harry?-preguntó Ginny

-No, nada

Al día siguiente Harry se había levantado muy temprano y había bajado a desayunar justo a sus amigos.

El gran comedor estaba casi vacío, habían unos pocos estudiantes, entre los de Slytherin se encontraba Paris Malfoy hablando con Blaise Zabini. Se sentaron en su mesa

Que nos toca hoy-preguntó Hermione

A la primera nos toca doble hora de Herbólogia con los Huffelpuff, a la segunda Adivinación, después del receso Transformaciones doble con Revenclaw y doble hora de Pociones con... mierda-exclamó Ron

Déjame adivinar, con los Slytherin-dijo Harry

Ron asintió con la cabeza

-Alguien debería pensaren cambiar esto ¡Pociones el primer día de clases y con los Slytherins! Definitivamente no nos quieres.

La clase de Pociones, a Harry en lo personal no le pareció del todo mal, aunque su poción debería ser de un color turquesa como la de Hermione, era de un azul navy, pero lo bueno era que Paris Malfoy se había sentado en un puesto en el que Harry podía verla perfectamente aunque está se encontraba casi al principio de la clase sentada con Zabini y él al final con Ron y Hermione. Pero de un silbido ensordecedor de la poción de Ron lo saco de sus pensamientos. La poción parecía barro y le salía un vapor de color lila, Ron dio unos pasos hacia tras y Harry y Hermione taparon sus pociones con la tapa del caldero ya que la poción de Ron amenazaba con estallar y eso exactamente fue lo que paso, la poción voló por los aires ensuciando toda la mazmorra.

Señor Weasley-gruño Snape-30 puntos menos para Gryffindor. Todos los cuales su poción no allá estallado viértala en un frasco y póngala sobre mi pupitre y váyanse. Usted no señor Weasley, usted se queda aquí limpiando la mazmorra SIN magia.

Todos los Slytherin reinan mientras salían por la puerta de la mazmorra.

Váyanse, yo los alcanzo luego-le dijo Ron a sus amigos

Ok- dijo Harry saliendo con Hermione por la puerta-oye no te párese que los Malfoy no se llevan bien-le comentó Harry a Hermione cuando ya se avían alejado de las mazmorras.

Bueno eso se noto ayer-le confeso Hermione-parecía que estaban apunto de lanzarse una imperdonable

Cuando Harry entro al Gran Comedor su mirada instintivamente fue a parar a la mesa de las serpientes. La recorrió de extremo a extremo hasta que la localizo sentada en el centro de la mesa riendo de algo que acababa de decir Zabini.

Ya eran casi las diez de la noche cuando Ron llegó a la sala común. Harry y Hermione lo estaban esperando

Porque te has demorado tanto?- le pregunto Harry a su amigo

La poción después de unos minutos de puso como chicle y no era nada fácil despegarla de las paredes, sillas y mesas -dijo Ron malhumorado-Y para colmo el estúpido de Snape me a mandado hacer una redacción en la cual explique en que falló mi poción para la próxima clase

Bueno Ron me imagino que tienes hambre no?- le pregunto Hermione mientras cogía un bulto de la mesa y se lo ponía a Ron en las manos

Si, muchísima gracias Hermione- le dijo

Cuando Ron termino de comer los tres amigos se fueron a dormir.

Hola! Aki estoy de nuevo yo, la talinguita XDD

Mil millones de gracias a :

Agus y Moony, The Inocent Shinigami, Tisty Snape, Mariag Malfoy, Chikiu, Kitty Snape, Mod-chan x sus R&R. De verdad se los agradesco chicas ;)

Espero que les allá gusto este nuevo capo y xfas dejes REVIEWS!

Çiaito,

Andrea-MBP

Miembro oficial de "La Orden Draconiana" y la S.S.S

P.D: me gustan las posdatas. No mentira, weno si me gusta pero... ese no es el caso. ABAJO CON LAS PBC!


	3. Por un relicario

**Disclaimer:** Los bichos de Harry Potter no me pertenecen bla bla bla bla son de la Rowling bla bla.

'**Capitulo Nº3: Por un relicario'**

Era el primer partido de quidditch de la temporada Gryffindor contra Slytherin. (N/A: ya se que es algo temprano pero necesitaba hacerlo así P)

En el cuarto de cuarto año de las chicas de Slytherin...

Paris a que hora es el partido-preguntó Pansy

A las diez-contesto Karina

Paris, Paris apresúrate que vamos a llagar tarda-gritaba Pansy en el cuarto ya que Paris todavía estaba en el baño

Como molestas -dijo Paris saliendo del baño sin los zapatos y el uniforme mal puesto-Además tu tienes la culpa, tu supuestamente me ibas a despertar pero no lo hiciste

Que no lo hice? Claro que lo hice, solo que tu duermes como tronco- le reclamó esta.

Mira ya olvídalo- dijo Paris mientras se ponía los zapatos y terminaba de arreglarse el uniforme

Que es eso?-le pregunto Pansy mientras observaba el relicario de Paris que esta vez lo llevaba por fuera de la camisa

Es un relicario y lo llevo puesto desde que tengo memoria-el explicó a Pansy que había agarrado el relicario con la mano

Es muy bonito

Gracias

Pero que foto tiene dentro?

No lo sé-le confesó Paris-Nunca lo he podido abrir. Según mi abuela solo se abre cuando se juntan las dos mitades.

Y quien tiene la otra mitad?

No crees que si supiera quien lo tiene ya no lo hubiera abierto?-Le pregunto irónica.

Bueno apúrate si quieres que tengamos bueno lugares- le pedio Pansy.

Paris se paro de su cama, se medio el relicario por dentro de la camisa y se marchó con Pansy de la habitación.

Ella y Pansy estaba caminando hacia el campo de quidditch cuando

Hola Draco-le mientras caminaba hacia él

Hola-le dijo a Pansy sonrisa

Blaise, como andas?-Paris se le acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Excelente ahora que te veo

Con Draco solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza el cual él imito.

Bueno Pansy yo me adelanto para guardar puesto-le informo Paris ya caminado hacia el campo.

Pues... yo la acompaño-le dijo Blaise a Draco-bueno suerte amigo-y salió corriendo para alcanzara Paris

Bueno yo también te deseo buena suerte Draco... Que es eso?-se interrumpió a si misma poniendo los ojos como platos

Es un relicar...

Eso ya lo sé pero...-dijo tomando el relicario con la mano-es exactamente igual que le de Paris-Pensó en voz alta

Que?-le pregunto Draco incrédulo

Bueno me tengo que ir y de nuevo que tengas suerte- y salió corriendo en dirección la campo

Fash back-------

Joven Draco llegó carta para usted-le dijo un elfo domestico a Draco haciendo una reverencia y extendiendo la mano para que Draco tomara la carta, este la cogió

Ya te puedes largar-le dijo Draco al elfo el cual se retiro automáticamente

Draco abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla

_Querido Draco:_

_Primero que todo quiero desearte un feliz cumpleaños y segundo quiero explicarte algo. Me imagino que usas siempre el relicario que te di cuando eras apenas un bebe ¿Verdad,Bueno me imagino que querrás saber porque el relicario no se abre, bueno es que solo se abre cuando se juntan las dos mitades y la persona que tiene la otra mitad es muy importante para ti, y suponiendo que ya eres lo suficiente mayor para saberlo y entenderlo ya que tienes once años te lo cuento y ojala de uses siempre ese relicario. Te quiero mucho_

_Tu abuela Hilda_

Draco doblo la carta y la puso sobre su mesa.

Fin del fash back-------

Paris?-se preguntó Draco a si mismo y se dirijo al campo de quidditch

Y entra el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor al campo y las tres cuartas partes de los espectadores estallaron en silbidos y aplausos, y luego entra el equipo de Slytherin y los espectadores de verde y plateado estallaron en aplausos. Luego la señora Hooch hizo que Flint y Wood se dieran la mano.

Cuando toque el silbato-dijo la señora Hooch-Tres...dos...uno...

Y los jugadores de ambos equipos se elevaron el aire y Draco y Harry se elevaron más que todos los demás miembros de sus respectivos equipos en busca de la pequeña y dorada snitch...

Y Gryffindor marca otra vez-se le oyó decir a Lee Jordan-vente a cero a favor de Gryffindor.

Pero en ese momento Harry vio a la snitch volando cerca de los postes de Gol de Slytherin y a Harry le pareció que Draco también la había visto a si que sin perder tiempo voló a toda velocidad en busca de la snitch con Draco a solo unos milímetros de distancia

Esa snitch es mía cara rajada-le grito

Eso lo veremos Malfoy-le respondió

Harry extendió la mano para agarrar la snitch pero Draco aceleró al máximo su escoba, extendió la mano y...

Slytherin gana ciento cincuenta a vente-se oyó decir a Lee Jordan pero se le oía un leve tono de tristeza en la voz

Harry descendió sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar, era la primera vez que Draco Malfoy le ganaba, debía de ser una pesadilla. Todo el equipo de Slytherin ya se encontraba en el suelo rodeando a Draco para felicitarlo y en las tribunas de Slytherin se oían los aplausos, silbidos y victorees por haber ganado. Harry no podía dirigirle la vista a ninguno de los miembros de su equipo se sentía demasiado mal consigo mismo y solo les dijo un perdón cuando su equipo por fin descendió y se fue directamente a la sala común. Cuanto por fin llego a su habitación se dejo caer en su cama todavía aturdido por lo que acababa de pasar.

Draco ya se había librado de toda la gente que se le acercaba para felicitarlo y estaba caminando solo por el pasillo que llevaba al gran comedor, estaba pensando en lo que Pansy le había dicho o mejor dicho se le había salido antes del partido.

"Tengo que hablar con Paris"-pensaba.

Cuando entro al gran comedor para cenar la mesa de Slytherin lo recibió con

aplausos, este es sonrojo un poco

Contrólate Draco no te puedes sonrojar-se dijo a si mismo y se sentó entre Pansy y Goyle

Draco estuviste genial en el partido-le dijo Pansy cuando este se sentó junto a ella

Ya me lo has dicho diez vez contando esta Pansy

Felicitaciones-dijo una voz que a Draco le sorprendió oír

Gracias Paris-dijo Draco parándose de su puesto y colocándose detrás de ella-necesito hablar contigo.

Ya que lo pides de ese modo, Draco-dijo de un modo amistoso el cual no usaba para dirigirse a él-Tu dirás

Quiero que mires esto

Paris abrió la boca sorprendida cuando Draco le enseño el relicario que le colgaba del cuello y Paris sacó el suyo sin decir palabra. Los dos se quitaron el relicario y unieron las dos mitades, al hacer esto el relicario se abrió dejando a la vista dos fotografías. En el lado de Draco había una bebe con un vestidito rosa el cabello platinado y los ojos grises, por el contrario en el lado de Paris había un bebe vestido de celeste, cabello platinado y ojos grises. Las dos fotos se fueron uniendo y como si se tratara de imanes los bebes fueron acercándose al centro hasta quedar un al lado del otro A cada lado de la fotografía habían unas palabras grabadas que decían:

_Dos hermanos que la vida separo. Hoy el destino los vuelve a reunir._

Paris y Draco alzaron la vista y se quedaron mirándose fijamente, Paris parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. Draco trato de decir algo pero no pudo porque en ese momento Paris lo abrazo fuertemente, Draco no supo que hacer pero luego también la abrazo.

Hermano?- pregunto en un susurro reteniendo las lagrimas

Eso parece...

La mesa de Slytherin se quedo en total silencio mirando a Draco y a Paris. En poco tiempo todo el gran comedor se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en la mesa de Slytherin.

En la mesa de Gryffindor...

Que esta pasando allá?-les pregunto Deam a sus amigos que estaban viendo lo que pasaba en la mesa de sus rivales serpientes.

En ese momento Harry levanto la vista de su plato.

"Que hace ese estúpido abrazándola-se pregunto Harry a si mismo poniéndose rojo de ira-me quito la snitch y ahora me la quiere quitara a ella también?"

En la mesa de Slytherin...

Pansy había cogido el relicario que Draco tenía la mano y comenzó a leer lo que decía a ambos lados de la fotografía.

Hermanos?-pregunto primero mirando a Draco y a Paris y luego a Blaise y Karina que estaban frente a ella.

Paris se separo de Draco, lo miro fijamente a los ojos y luego salió corriendo del gran comedor. Draco sin pensarlo salió corriendo tas ella. Todo el gran comedor los miraba hasta que Draco salió por la puerta del gran salón.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común...

Paris espera-le dijo Draco tomándola por el codo-que pasa?

Si somos hermanos quiero saber porque es ahora que me vengo a enterar-dijo. Una pequeña lagrima se la había escapado de los ojos-y quiero saberlo ahora.

Paris tomo un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma que había en una mesa cercana, la mojó en el tintero y comenzó a escribir una carta

_Abuela:_

_Quiero saber porque no me dijiste que tenia un ¿gemelo, tengo muchas preguntas que acerté y quiero que las respondas._

_Paris_

Doblo la carta y salió corriendo de la sala común y Draco fue tras ella. Llegaron a la lechucearía, Paris tomo la primera lechuza que encontró, le ato la carta a la pata, se acerco a la ventana y la dejo ir. Draco se paró al lado de su hermana para ver como la lechuza se perdía en el horizonte. Paris volvió a abrazara su hermano, este también la abrazó y así se quedaron un largo rato antes de ir a la sala común.

Cuando Paris y Draco entraron a la sala común, había una comitiva esperándolos.

Necesito descansar-le dijo a su hermano y le dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida-buenas noches-y se fue a los dormitorios de las chicas subiendo por la escalera de la izquierda.

Paris...

Déjala Pansy-le pidió Draco-la noticia la tomo por sorpresa y a mi también... a quien no-esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro

Ustedes dos son hermanos?-le pregunto Blaise

Al parecer gemelos-le contestó Draco y se fue a dormir

Dos días después...

Paris, Paris, Paris despierta-le dijo Pansy mientras la jamaqueaba-llego una lechuza que trae una carta de tu abuela.

Al oír estas palabras Paris se levanto de inmediato de la cama, fue hacia la ventana, la abrió y la lechuza entró junto a una ráfaga de frió aire de invierno. La lechuza se coloco sobre el baúl de Paris, esta se le acerco y le retiro la carta de la pata, la acaricio con la mano que tenia libre en la cabeza, se dirigió hasta la ventana, la abrió. La lechuza fue volando hasta el marco de la ventana y se poso ahí.

Gracias Artemys- le dijo a la lechuza volviéndole a acariciar la cabeza.

Y la lechuza salió volando de la habitación. Se quedo contemplando la lechuza hasta que se perdió en el horizonte, luego cerró la ventana, se sentó en su cama y abrió la carta.

_Queridos Paris y Draco:_

_Sabia que tarde o temprano lo sabrían y voy a ir al colegio este sábado para responder todas sus preguntas._

_Su abuela Hilda_

Paris se paro de un brinco de la cama y salió corriendo de su habitación.

Draco, Draco-grito mientras bajaba la escalera corriendo.

Que pasa?-le pregunto a su hermana cuando esta llego hasta el

Coge, mira-le dijo esta entregándole la carta

Este sábado?

Hola! Weno aki me tiene de nuevo con otro capo que espero les haya gustado 

Muchísimas gracias a:

Chikiu, Crimson-Belletrix, The Inocent Shinigami, re. nicole-black, Tisty Snape x sus R&R

Espero sus REVIEWS!

Çiaito,

Andrea-MBP

Miembro oficial de "La Orden Draconiana" y la S.S.S

P.D: Creo q ya todos saben q me gustan las pos-data no? XD ...un beso pa todas las animalas! XDD


	4. Dos visitas, una revelación’

**Disclaimer:** Los bichos de Harry Potter no me pertenecen bla bla bla bla son de la Rowling bla bla.

'**Capitulo Nº4: Dos visitas, una revelación'**

El sábado por la mañana...

-Señor y señorita Malfoy-Snape había entrado en la sala común-su abuela los espera en el salón de visitas

-Gracias profesor-dijo Draco y Snape salió por las puertas de cristal-Pansy donde esta Paris?

-No sé, la ultima vez que la vi fue en el gran comedor para el desayuno

-Esta con Blaise en la biblioteca-dijo Theodore-me dijeron que iban a adelantar el trabajo que nos puso Sinistra.

-Ok gracias-dijo Draco-Pansy tu y yo también tenemos que hacer ese trabajo-y salió por la misma puerta por la que salió su profesor de pociones, baja la amplia escalera y salió por la pared de piedra.

En la biblioteca...

-Blaise...

-Emmm?

-Ya encontraste algo?-le pregunto desde una estantería

-No...

-Déjame formular mejor la pregunta... Ya abriste el libro siquiera?-refiriéndose al libro que Blaise tenia en la mesa frente a el.

-No... -oyó un bufido desde la estantería

-Por fin, aquí esta-salió detrás del estante y se sentó frente a el en la mesa.-Tu busca en ese libro y yo en este ok?-Abrió el libro, lo ojeo un momento y comenzó a escribir en el pergamino que estaba junto a ella.

El solo apoyó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla, se cruzo de brazo y se puso a contemplar como Paris escribía en el pergamino.

Al terminar la redacción copio su nombre al final y se enderezo en la silla y miro a Blaise que no había movido ni un músculo, solo la miraba y la miraba...

-Paris, ya llego-le dijo a su hermana entrando en la biblioteca

-Ok-dijo-Blaise, has algo por el trabajo y por lo menos copia tu nombre-le surró la pluma por la superficie de la mesa y salió de la biblioteca con su hermano y la mirada de Blaise clavada en la nuca.

-Donde esta-le pregunto cuando ya estaba lejos de la biblioteca

-En el salón de visita...-dijo pero se choco con alguien-mira por donde caminas cara rajada

-Fíjate tu Malfoy-dijo Hermione

-Nadie te metió en esto sangre sucia-le dijo Draco

-Draco ya vamonos-le dijo Paris a su hermano jalándolo por le brazo y mirando al trío con cara de fastidio. Generalmente ella no se metía en las peleas entre su hermano mayor y "El Trío dorado" de Gryffindor.

-Te veo luego huerfanito-le gritó Draco mientras se alejaba por el corredor con su hermana que todavía lo sujetaba por el brazo

Harry estaba apunto de salir corriendo tras Malfoy para meterle un puñetazo pero Hermione la agarro por la túnica

-Déjalo Harry no vale la pena-le dijo Hermione

-No puedo creer que sean hermanos y sean tan diferentes-dijo Harry más para si mismo que tratando de hacer conversación.

-Tan diferentes no son-le aseguro Ron y Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

-Donde es el salón de visitas

-Ya estamos llegando-dijo Draco-aquí es-y abrió la puerta

Dentro de la habitación habían unos sofás y en el centro una mesa. Sentada en una sillón estaba una señora que a Draco le pareció que tenia sesenta y tantos años, llevaba una falda larga color rojo, una camisa negro y una capa azul oscuro, su pelo era de un color gris celestoso que le llegaba a la cadera y sus ojos del mismo color, su piel era blanca como la nieve

-Perdona por la demora-le dijo Paris a su abuela se le acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla-como esta?

-Bien Paris, gracias-le dijo a su nieta-y tu debes ser Draco no es así?

-Sí

-Cuanto tiempo de no verte, la ultima vez que te vi fue cuando apenas eras un recién nacido-le dijo a su nieto poniéndose de pie-ven a saludar a tu abuela-Draco se le acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Abuela tanto Draco como yo queremos saber todo sobre nosotros dos

-Bueno si se quieren sentar-dijo Hilda a sus nietos señalándoles los sillones.

Paris y Draco se sentaron juntos en una sofá y su abuela se sentó frente a ellos.

-Por donde quieren que comience?-les pregunto a sus nietos

-Por que nos separaron?-preguntaron los dos a la vez

-Bueno verán, en la familia Malfoy ahí una leyenda de hace muchos años que cuenta que cada vez que un miembro de esta familia tengo hijos gemelos los dos bebes están malditos y la única manera de romper la maldición el abandonar a uno de los bebes antes de ponerle un nombre-le explico a sus nietos.

-Y por eso fue que me abandonaron a mí?

-Exacto-dijo Hilda-pero como yo no estaba de acuerdo con esa estúpida leyenda, mande a Rokford a que siguiera a Lucius cuando salió contigo en brazo del hospital y cuando el te dejo en un claro del bosque Rokford te recogió y te trajo a la casa y ahí fue cuando yo decidí irnos a vivir a Italia.

-Pero porque mis, digo, nuestros padres nunca me dijeron nada de la existencia de Paris?

-Eso fue porque para Lucius y para Narcissa Paris nunca existió

-Y porque tu nunca me dijiste de la existencia de Draco?-le pregunto a su abuela, se le notaba una nota de rencor un la voz

-Porque sabia que te ibas a poner así, Paris

-Sabes lo que me da rabia es que ni siquiera tuvieron curiosidad por saber como era-los ojos los tenia cargados de ira

-Paris es que tus padres nunca supieron que tu estabas conmigo-dijo Hilda-es más yo nunca quise que lo supieran.

-Ellos ya saben que estoy viva y que viví contigo todo este tiempo y que Draco y yo ya sabemos que somos hermanos?

-A quien te refieres con "ellos"-pregunto Hilda

-A sus padres-dijo Paris señalando a Draco

-Mis padres?-pregunto Draco confundido-nuestros padres

-No Draco, TUS padre-volvió a decir Paris-ellos dejaron de ser mis padres cuando me abandonaron.

Draco miro a su abuela buscando una mirada que lo ayudara a decirle a Paris que Lucius y Narcissa no eran sus padres sino sus padres(N/A: Que enredado no?) pero no la consiguió es más le pareció que su abuela esta completamente de acuerdo con lo que acababa de decir su hermana.

-Bueno yo me retiro-dijo Hilda poniéndose de pie

-Espera... todavía no me has contestado lo que te pregunte-dijo todavía estada en el sofá -Lo saben o no lo saben?

Su voz sonaba sería y tranquila pero en sus ojos plateados se veía toda la rabia, odio y furia que sentía.

-No... Algo más?

-Sí-dijo Draco-Porque en la foto del relicario la bebe que es Paris tiene el cabello y los ojos como los míos y ahora... no-dijo mirando a su hermana.

Hilda se volvió a sentar. Miro primero a su nieto, luego a su nieta y estas le indico que hablara.

-Bueno Draco lo que te voy a decir es algo muy serio. Esto solo lo sabemos cuatro personas: Dumbledore, el padrino de Paris, Paris y yo. Paris cuando nació era como en la foto pero un día cambio

-Cambio?-pregunto todavía sin entender del todo

-Si, cuando recién cumplió el años pocos días después amaneció así: ojos casi negros y cabello oscuro...

-Y con una marca, si Draco una marca-dijo notando la cara de su hermano-Mira-Paris se soltó las corbata y los primeros botones de su camisa, se descubrió el hombro izquierdo dejan ver una marca en forma de doble "S"- según los cálculos que hicieron mi padrino, Dumbledore y mi abuela el día que paso esto de la marca fue el día que Voldemord fue derrotado por Potter...

-Potter? Que tiene que ver el cara rajada y quien-ustedes-sabes con tu marca y tu cambio ah?

-Que te pasa Draco, creo que por estar tanto tiempo con Vincent y Grogory te esta afectando-dijo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, este la miro con reproche- Ok, ok ya deja de mirarme así. Lo que suponemos es que cuando Potter venció a Voldemord esta marca apareció en mi espalda provocando los cambios en el cabello y ojo.

-Aja, pero por qué?-su hermano como toda respuesta se encogió de hombros dándole a entender que no sabia.

-Bueno mis niños con su permiso, ahora si me retiro-dijo a su nietos poniéndose nuevamente de pie-hasta luego. Draco si no te parece mal podrías venir a visitarnos en el verano

-Claro-dijo este y Hilda salió por la puerta dedicándole una sonrisa a su nieto.

-Hasta luego

-Paris ven, vamonos

-Ok-dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo con su hermano por la puerta

En la sala común...

-Bueno ya saben porque los separaron?-pregunto Karina

-Sí, resulta que los padres de Draco...-comenzó a decir pero Pansy la interrumpió

-Los padres de Draco?-pregunto Pansy-pero Paris también son tus padres, No?

-No Pansy, yo no tengo padre, ellos dejaron de serlo cuando me abandonaron-dijo Paris-bueno como iba contando, resulta que los padres de Draco me abandonaron por una leyenda.

-Por una leyenda?-pregunto Blaise

-Sí-confirmo Draco-en la familia Malfoy hay una leyenda que dice que los...-Draco termino de contarle a leyenda a sus amigos-y luego mi abuela mando a su elfo domestico a que recogiera a Paris y cuando este se la trajo ella se fue con Paris y el elfo a Italia sin que mi padre supiera que ella la tenia.

-Y porque decidieron regresar a Inglaterra?-pregunto Blaise

-Según mi abuela-dijo Paris-fue porque ella quería que yo estudiara en el mejor colegio de magia ósea Hogwards, aunque Siexon era la mejor escuela de magia en Italia. Pero la verdad no ahí mucha diferencia entre Hogwards y Siexon.

-Tu hiciste tus tres primeros años de colegio en Seixon?-le pregunto Karina

-Sí... bueno los primeros cinco, Siexon comienza a los ocho años.

Ya habían pasado un mes desde que Hilda Malfoy fue a visitar a sus nietos y Draco y Paris andaban juntos de arriba para bajo por todo el castillo cuando...

-Draco-una voy fría lo llamo por atrás

-Pa...Padre-tartamudeo Draco-que haces aquí?

-Cualquiera diría que no te agrada verme-dijo Lucius Malfoy

-No padre, no es eso solo es que...-dijo mirando a su hermana que estaba junto a el y que estaba fulminando a su padre con la mirada

-Draco no me vas a presentar a tu amiguita?

-No soy su amiguita-dijo Paris extendiendo la mano y Lucius la tomo-soy su hermana, Paris Malfoy.

Lucius se puso pálido.

-Que locuras esta diciendo esta niña, Draco?-dijo soltándole la mano rapidamente.

-No son locuras padre-le dijo a Lucius-ella es mi hermana, te acuerdas la que abandonaste en el claro del bosque hace catorces años.

Lucius se puso más pálido si es que eso era posible.

-Tu no puedes ser...-dijo-no se de que hablas-mintió-Draco me tengo que ir y procura no juntarte con gente loca-paso por al lado de su hijo y se fue.

-Paris cálmate-le dijo a su hermana que se había puesto roja de rabia-no dejes que te afecte.

Pero Paris no le hizo caso a su hermano y se fue caminando tomando el camino opuesto al de Lucius. Draco se quedo parado donde estaba hasta que...

-Draco vamos a hacerle trabajo de astronomía a la biblioteca-Pansy lo tomo por el brazo y lo llevo a rastras a la biblioteca.

Holita! Aki me tiene de nuevo con el capi 4 de esta historia. Waoo ya van 4!

Lamento la tardanza pero estuvieron las comparsas, los 15años, los exámenes y no me dieron tiempo de subirlo, mil disculpas.

Muchísimas gracias a:

Chikiu, The Inocent Shinigami y a todas las de+ personas que leen mi fic. Un beso

Çiaito,

Andrea-MBP

Miembro oficial de "La Orden Draconiana" y la S.S.S

PD: en esta pos-data quiero decir dos cosas: 1º me agradan las pos-data y 2º MUERTE A LAS DOVE!


End file.
